


Horriwonderful

by WitchTiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchTiara/pseuds/WitchTiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is confused about his feelings and he asks Karkat for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horriwonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of Fifty Shades of Ashen. Also, sorry it's so short, I wrote it on my phone.

TC: HeYy, My MoThErFuCkInG bRo.  
CG: UGH. WHAT IS IT NOW, GAMZEE? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T NEED QUADRANT ADVICE, TOO.  
TC: NaW, bRo, I jUsT bE nEeDiNg SoMe DuDe To ChIlL wItH.  
CG: THAT SOUNDS SOMEHOW EVEN LESS PLEASANT.  
TC: DoN't Be LiKe ThAt, FrIeNd. LeT's JuSt CrAcK oPeN sOmE sWeEt FaYgO aNd TaLk.  
CG: I'M NOT DRINKING ANY OF THAT SHIT. I CAN'T CONVINCE YOU TO STOP DRINKING IT YOURSELF, BUT YOU MUST BE HIGH IF YOU THINK THAT I'M DRINKING SOME.  
TC: ShOoOoOoSh, My BrO.  
CG: DON'T SHOOSH ME LIKE WE'RE MOIRAILS. WE'RE NOT.  
TC: FiNe, We CaN sTiLl JuSt Be FrIeNdS, bUt CaN wE fOr SeRiOuS hAnG oUt?  
CG: WHAT CAN WE POSSIBLY TALK ABOUT?  
TC: I dOn'T kNoW, oUr DeStInIeS, oUr LaNdS, oUr TiTlEs AnD aSpEcTs, OuR sPrItEs... OuR qUaDrAnTs.  
CG: I KNEW IT.  
TC: HeY nOw, It'S nOt EvEn My QuAdRaNtS, bUt...  
TC: Is It WeIrD tO sAy ThAt ArAdIa'S kIsMeSiS tHiNg WiTh FeFeRi MaKeS mE fEeL aLl UnCoOl?  
CG: ... WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
TC: I mEaN, sHe'S gOt AlL tHe RiGhTs In ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg WoRlD tO bE wItH wHo ThE fUcK sHe WaNtS.  
TC: BuT sHe GeTs To Be So DaMn ViOlEnT wItH oUr MeRmAiD pRiNcEsS, aNd I cAn'T nOt WoRrY.  
TC: I tElL mYsElF nOt To GeT wOuNd Up BuT tHeY'rE uP tO wEaViNg SoMe KiNd Of MaGiC sPeLl.  
TC: I cAn'T gEt ThEm OuT oF mY hEaD.  
CG: WOW. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT EVEN AN IDIOT LIKE YOU COULDN'T DIAGNOSE THAT ONE YOURSELF.  
CG: YOU'RE ASHEN FOR THEM. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WALK UP TO THEM AND SAY, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF EACH OTHER RIGHT FUCKING NOW."  
CG: OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
CG: AND THEN KEEP THEM OFF OF EACH OTHER IN THE FUTURE.  
CG: IT'S SIMPLE.  
TC: UuUuM, i'M nOt So SuRe AbOuT tHaT, bRo.  
CG: NO, REALLY. IT'S JUST THAT EASY.  
CG: THE HARDEST PART WILL BE GETTING THEM OFF OF EACH OTHER THE FIRST TIME. AFTER THAT, IT OUGHT TO BE CAKE.  
TC: BuT wHaT iF iT's NoT?  
CG: THEN YOU'LL HAVE SOME PROBLEMS, SURE, BUT IF THEY'RE INVADING YOUR MIND LIKE YOU SAY, IT WILL PROBABLY BE WORTH IT. NOW GO UP TO THEM AND DO IT BEFORE SOME IDIOT CALLS FEFERI HEMOPHOBIC AND GETS FORKED.


End file.
